


Lorne with the Lot

by mandykaysfic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne gets it on with almost everyone, 100 words at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lorne with the Lot

**Enough**  
Lorne/Sheppard  
PG-13

 

It was almost a running gag, thought Sheppard; he never saw it coming. He hadn't been on the same page when his new XO first made the offer. That wasn't to say the thought hadn't crossed his mind, but he'd not planned on acting on it. Now that they had, well, he was grateful Lorne had spoken up. They weren't in a relationship; in his opinion they weren't even fuck buddies. They simply relieved the stresses and strains with one another, brought on by command. It was enough for Sheppard, but sometimes he wondered if it was enough for Lorne. 

END

 

**Model**  
Lorne/Weir  
PG-15

Lorne made Elizabeth an offer, similar to that he'd made Sheppard, but relieving pressures caused by command didn't sit well with her. So Lorne took her joyriding in a puddlejumper and talked her into to posing for him, naked. 

He had her straddle a chair so the back artfully protected her modesty. She flushed when she viewed the finished work, then asked for it; she didn't want to risk anyone seeing her like that. With initially faked reluctance, his eventual acquiescence scored him another chance to paint her, now spread wantonly on his bed. 

He never mentioned his other sketches.

 

END

 

**Consolation**  
Lorne/Carson  
Mature

 

He was a sympathetic man, that Evan Lorne. Carson examined the bottle of Talisker and for a moment wondered how the major had smuggled it onto Atlantis. Call me Evan, he'd said. He'd been to Scotland and knew Carson's hometown. Then he'd taken Carson aside that one particular evening and consoled him after Laura had broken things off. Consoled him with his hands and mouth. Talked him into putting on his kilt and sketched him, leaning on the balcony, breeze blowing, bum cheeks showing, and afterwards consoled him some more. Carson grinned and figured he'd need a lot more consoling. 

 

END

 

**Overheard**   
Lorne/Simpson/Ambrose (m/f/f)  
Mature  
Note: Dr Zelenka won a Swedish massage from Dr Ambrose in 'Sunday'

 

"He's hung like a horse and got the stamina to match."

"And he kisses like, like…."

"Oh, yeah."

"He brought me off four times, one after the other. You know, I'd never had a multiple orgasm before."

"It's fantastic, isn't it!"

"He's fantastic. Do you think he'd be up for a threesome?"

"Evan'd be up for anything. Will you approach him or shall I?"

"Dr Ambrose. Dr Simpson."

"Oh, um, Major Lorne. We were just talking about –"

"How about twenty-two hundred tonight? The east tower, level nine. You know the room." 

"Both of us?"

"Of course." 

"We'll be there."

 

END

**Offering**  
Lorne/Chuck  
PG-13

 

It took Chuck half a bottle of Zelenka's hooch to screw up his courage and approach him with the proposal he'd been rehearsing in the privacy of his quarters. He stumbled back there, intending to finish the rest after Evan turned him down. He'd barely swallowed a mouthful when the door opened.

"Not like this, Chuck," said Evan gently as he took the bottle. "You didn't wait for me to finish. It would be an honor, but I won't take your virginity while you're drunk, understand? My quarters tomorrow night, sober please. I promise I'll make it good for you."

 

END

 

**Training Sessions**  
Lorne/Teyla  
PG-15

 

He watched them train: Teyla and Ronon, Teyla and Sheppard, Teyla and various marines. It turned him on and when it was his turn to work out with Teyla, he made sure she knew that it did. It turned her on too, so Lorne dared do what nobody else would and propositioned her. In the showers, he took her against the wall and she screamed his name as she came. With a twist, she manoeuvred him to the floor and rode him until she came again. Finally, she brought him off. 

Nobody realized Lorne's training sessions were always scheduled last.

 

END

 

**Light Switch**  
Lorne/Zelenka  
PG-15

 

Lorne really didn't mind playing light switch for Zelenka, especially when it involved Ancient sex toys. They'd accrued quite a collection: things that vibrated, things that changed dimension, things that altered in temperature. Neither saw the point of the ones that only changed color. To Lorne's delight, Zelenka had turned out to be a willing guinea pig, eager to allow observation and recording of his body's responses, in the name of scientific research. 

Today's items netted a metal detector, a heating pad, and then a metallic rope that made them smile when Lorne's gene caused it to coil on itself. 

 

END

 

**Team**  
Lorne/Parrish/Coughlin/Reed  
Mature

 

They fucked around together. All the teams did and they all played by the first two rules of Fight Club. Lorne, Reed, Coughlin and Dr Parrish did the same as the others, except they knew their team had it all over everyone else. They were the only team permanently assigned a botanist. Things to smoke, things to rub on and in, things to swallow. Only a few samples of the fabled sex pollens made it back to the shared botany labs. Parrish was interested in more than finding a cure for cancer; he knew where the money was really made.

 

END

 

**Major Bangs**  
Lorne/Cadman  
Mature

 

Laura liked things that went bang. Carson, it turned out, didn’t. She was however delighted to learn Evan did. Guns, grenades and explosions during working hours were fun, but it was the other types of bang they indulged in afterwards that were better. She especially liked to watch him finally explode after she'd restrained him and teased him, denying his orgasm until she'd played long enough. 

The Medlab contained things that sparked and buzzed and zapped, although they weren't easy for soldiers to borrow unobtrusively. The Armory was a better source of pervertibles and nobody questioned anything the XO took. 

 

END

 

**What Miko Likes**  
Lorne/Miko  
PG-13

 

Miko was different. She wanted only to be kissed. He explored her mouth to the fullest extent and she kissed him back in the most delightful fashion. His lips found her eyelids, her cheeks, her earlobes, her temples. Her fingers, hands, wrists and forearms, but only to her elbows, were fair game, as were her toes, feet and legs to her knees. She tilted her head to let him taste her neck, although she stopped him at her collarbones. He felt her pulse beat rapidly beneath his lips and wondered what she thought when hers felt his do the same. 

 

END

 

**What Marie Likes**  
Lorne/Marie  
NC-17

 

All the places Miko allowed him to touch were those Marie wouldn't. Instead she let Lorne kiss her body in all the places Miko kept private. She loved the way his tongue tickled when he laved her armpits. He nibbled her hips, nipped her inner thighs, traced each of her ribs with the tip of his tongue. When he suckled her breasts, she felt her insides tighten. He teased her belly button too, flicking his tongue in and out, just as he did to her clit and her pussy, right before he rimmed her. Marie thought she liked that best.

 

END

 

**What Hermiod Likes**  
Lorne/Hermiod  
Mature

 

Insatiable curiosity, Lorne decided in the beginning. Whatever the reason, he was happy to assist the Asgard with his research. 

There were many things one could do flying solo, sp to speak. Initially he wondered why Hermiod only ever wished to observe. He was a little put out Hermiod didn't want to participate; who hadn't fantasized about sex with aliens? 

Also, Lorne always performed alone. Wasn't Hermiod the least interested in the many combinations of human sexual congress? Apparently not between Lorne and anyone else, as he used his hands or toys or pervertibles to bring himself off. Or not. 

END

 

**The List**  
Lorne/Ronon  
R

 

For seven years sex had been mostly solo. Finally Ronon had the wherewithal to change that. He made a list and took it to Lorne, who studied it closely, then made some additions of his own. 

They started at the top, exploring each item at their leisure. Age play hadn't worked for them, while bondage games lasted weeks. The nuances caused by cultural differences made for some humorous moments when they tried talking dirty. Together they'd started building a fucking machine; they were both looking forward to that, but first there were enemas and exhibitionism and fisting to get through. 

 

END

 

**Alternate Model**  
Lorne/Rod  
PG-15

 

"Yours?" Rod indicated an oil painting hanging in the office. "My Lorne's an artist too. Not landscapes. He prefers…portraits."

"I do…portraits." Lorne gave the word the same inflexion.

"You wanna do mine?"

Back in his quarters, Lorne watched Rod strip off, stretch out on the bed and fist his cock. Rod had obviously posed this way before as there was little Lorne needed to do by way of positioning limbs. 

"Hold it!" he ordered as he began sketching. It was good not to work from memory.

Rod groaned. "Take a photo for later and join me." 

Lorne did exactly that.

END


End file.
